My Father
by KazuxTeru
Summary: Tidus stops for a break after endless battles and Jecht shows up...Things ensue. Tidus x Jecht(Cuz this pairing gets barelya any love) Spanking...need I say more. PWP or smut or whatever...badly put together lemon that is the best explanation I have. R & R and enjoy. Yeah. I HATE summaries.


A Tidus x Jecht Fanfiction

My Father

Slicing down crystal manikin after crystal manikin took a toll on one's body, and even though Tidus was in, no doubt, perfect shape, he still was feeling the aftereffects of such a tireless charge to find his crystal. A fire flickered in front of him, the bright orange, red, and yellow all reflecting off the blue in his eyes as he stared at it with an intense gaze. The hues of said fire reminded him of no one but the person he had been searching for all along, his old man. Tidus couldn't explain it but he just had a feeling that would be the way he would attain the damned crystal he had spent days searching for. He felt as if he overcame his, currently, biggest obstacle, he would gather the means to end this needless war between dark and light. The welcoming warmth from the fire felt as if it would drift him into sleep, but he didn't feel much like sleeping. His mind was too filled with thoughts for him to just fall into a deep sleep. He kept thinking of his father. He was worried about fighting him. He was confident in his own abilities but his father's strength was of another level of power. His attacks were world-shattering. He knew he didn't stand a chance unless he used his brain, and he knew that was going to be a problem. With any luck maybe his strong hate would fill him with an unrelenting vigor before the battle begins and he would be able to end that man quickly. The crackling sound of the fire roused him from his short strategy session. His nose sniffed the air. He smelled something.

It smelled like fresh seawater clean and pure and the other half of the smell was a manly earthy smell. He recognized that scent and immediately his hand went to grab his discarded weapon. "Too late," his back hit the ground with thud as a large foot planted itself firmly on his chest as if asserting its dominance, which it really was, considering who it belonged to. Tidus let a groan slip from his lips as he regained his lost breath. Yeah, Jecht was a force to be reckoned with indeed. "Tsk. Just the old man I was looking for. Now let me up so we can have a fair fight," Jecht raised an eyebrow, "Crybaby, it wouldn't be fair if I had an entire arm torn off by a manikin," Tidus blushed lightly knowing it was kind of true and at the horrendous nickname he was struck with, "and who said I was here to fight?" It was Tidus's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Then what the hell do you want dad?!" Tidus yelled at his father. A foot came down on his cheek. "Watch yer mouth boy or I might just have to spank ya!" Jecht smirked at his assumed victory, but what shocked when Tidus spoke back again. "Yeah, I like to see you try that fucker!" Before Tidus even had time to react he was bent over Jecht's knee on his stomach. HE blushed again, "What the hell are you doing old man?!" Jecht smirked, "What the hell did I tell you kid." Tidus felt his overalls unclasp and the back end of his shorts being pulled down till his bare ass was raised to the cold air of the night, luckily the fire was still there otherwise he was sure he would get some kid of sickness. "Woah, woah, woah, Jecht don't do thi-" SMACK! The first smack came down on him and Tidus couldn't have made a more priceless face. It was a quick transition from anxiety to deep, deep ecstasy. Tidus was trying to rush to tell his dad he had a weird spanking fetish. "Gaaaah~!" Tidus's knees buckled as he was drowned in pleasure and grew an immediate erection. A deep red blush crept across Tidus's face and he couldn't hide his shame from Jecht who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I-I" Another slap came down onto Tidus's buttocks and another pleasured sound escaped Tidus's throat and his erection grew even bigger. He hated to say it but this was furiously turning him on. Jecht let down a flurry of hard slaps to Tidus's butt and with each one Tidus grew more and more aroused, now at the point of whimpering and shamefully humping Jecht's leg. "DADDY!" Tidus yelled out by a complete mistake and this time it was Jecht's turn to blush. He had never heard such a thing come from his little crybaby here and never though he would. He would never fully admit it but at that point his son had actually made him kind of horny. Jecht patted Tidus's head to calm him down a little but Tidus was already gone when his tongue started to dangle outside of his mouth. All Tidus craved now was release. He grabbed onto Jecht's should and sat himself facing his dad in his lap. He looked in a state of complete euphoria and truth be told he really was. "Daddy, please make me cum." Those were his last words before he captured Jecht's lips in a heated kiss. Jecht's erection grew to full size immediately. He had never had anyone talk to him like that. Not even one of his whores in Zanarkand made him so hot, so quick. He quickly dominated Tidus as Tidus seemed to beg for it. Before they both even realized what was going on, Tidus was stripped completely of his clothes and his head rested in Jecht's lap where he lightly sucked on Jecht's length through his shorts. Two of Jecht's fingers were inside Tidus preparing him for what he was about to help slicken. Jecht used his free hand to slide his shorts off and his member when quickly engulfed into Tidus's mouth. A deep growl roared through Jecht's chest a vibration Tidus felt all too well. His skillful tongue glided agilely around Jecht's dick, using his saliva to coat it. Tidus was lifted from the ground with ease and placed back into Jecht's lap. Jecht position himself at Tidus's entrance. Tidus arched his back in complete ecstasy when Jecht entered his tight entrance. The straining heat slid a thick wave of pleasure through Jecht and he almost lost control. Tidus seemed to be enjoying himself to the fullest. Tears of pleasure left his eyes and Jecht lovingly licked them away as they fell. Hard thrust and Tidus had melted into Jecht. His back lay against the soft grass now as Jecht slid in and out at a peculiarly inhuman rate. Tidus captured Jecht's mouth in a deep kiss as he came hard on both his and his fathers' stomachs. "Ngh," The spasms of his son's orgasm had sent him deep over the edge and he ended up filling him. Tidus short nails dug into Jecht's back as he felt Jecht flood him. "Gah! DAD!" Jecht kissed Tidus's neck and made him surrender once again to him.

A few minutes later, Tidus was fully dressed and couldn't walk and Jecht had left without a word but, he had an intense thought kind of gaze as he walked off into wherever it was he was going. Tidus felt ashamed of himself for giving, but he would never lie that was probably the best sex he had ever had in his life.


End file.
